


Peaceful Nights

by RaeRaePapaya



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Eating, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeRaePapaya/pseuds/RaeRaePapaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic, inspired by Can You Feel The Love Tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaceful Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This should go without saying but the song is not mine.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_   
_The peace the evening brings_

\---

Ryuko let out a light laugh as she felt Uzu wrap his arms around her waist. The green haired male snuggled into her, resting in between her legs. He rested his head on her breasts, a content sigh passing through his laps. Ryuko laughed again, her laughter light as she wound her arms around his shoulders, her hand weaving into his hair. She leaned down, pressing her lips to the top of his head.

A small smile appeared on her lips as she ran her fingers through his hair, her fingertips massaging his scalp. She laid down, Uzu following her. The male sighed contently, his eyes closing as he melted into Ryuko's touch.

"Enjoying yourself?" Ryuko asked with an amused smile. Uzu nodded, snuggling closer to her form.

"Mhmm." Uzu hummed, his eyelids heavy.

\---

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_   
_with all it's living things_

\---

A small laugh passed through Ryuko's lips as she sat up, eliciting a groan from Uzu. "Hey, I was comfortable..." Uzu grumbled as he released Ryuko and frowned at her. She gave him an apologetic smile and leaned over, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Come on, monkey, I'm hungry." She replied against his lips. She stood from the couch, her hand reaching down to grasp Uzu's hands. With a light grunt, she pulled the male to his feet and pulled her to him. 

She grinned up at him, her fingers lacing in between his as he leaned down, brushing his lips against hers. "Want to eat with me?" She offered as she pulled Uzu with her to the kitchen.

\---

_Can you feel the love tonight?_   
_The peace the evening brings_

\---

Ryuko leaned back in the chair, placing a piece of konnayaku into her mouth. Her lips curled into a small smile as she felt Uzu's hand slip into her free one. She sent him a small grin, her hand squeezing his lightly. She reached for another piece of konnayaku, holding it out to Uzu.

The male smiled in response, his mouth closing over his favorite food. He chewed it tiredly, his eyes looking over at Ryuko. His eyes met hers, catching the dark haired girl looking at him with a fond smile.

He eyed her curiously and swallowed his food. "What?" He asked with a small grin.

She shook her head, putting the last piece of konnayaku into her mouth. "Nothing." She replied mid-chew. She glanced over at him again and sent him a small smile.

The male smiled in return and leaned over toward her, kissing her gently. She chuckled against his lips, responding to his kiss. She reached over to stroke his cheek gently with her free hand, her thumb brushing softly against his skin. He pulled back, grinning, as he pressed a kiss to Ryuko's forehead.

The girl's lips curled into a smile as Uzu pulled back. "I want to take bath," Uzu spoke up with a soft voice. "Wanna join me?" He offered.

\---

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_   
_with all it's living things_

\---

A blissful sigh passed through Ryuko's lips as she felt Uzu's fingers run through her hair, his fingers massaging her scalp. Uzu moved his fingers thoroughly through her hair, making sure to shampoo her entire head. 

The girl's eyes fluttered close, her eyelids feeling heavy. Her brows furrowed in confusion and her lips pursed as Uzu pulled his fingers from her hair, the sound of soapsuds popping and moving. Ryuko blinked her eyes open as she heard Uzu laugh. She turned to him, her eyes curious.

The male smiled and pointed to the top of her head, prompting her to stand in the tub. She steadied herself by holding onto Uzu's shoulder, her eyes looking into the foggy bathroom mirror. Her eyebrows rose in surprise as she found a pair of soapy cat ears on her head. She laughed, hiding her laughter behind her hand. She carefully lowered herself back into the tub, situating herself between Uzu's legs.

She shook her head at him, an amused smile on her lips as she rinsed her hair out. "Aww, you looked really cute." Uzu laughed in amusement.

"I'm not cute," Ryuko huffed, a smile breaking through her lips. 

Uzu leaned over, pecking her cheek. "Sure ya are." He replied with a grin

\---

_Can you feel the love tonight?_   
_You needn't look too far_

\---

Uzu smiled softly as he felt Ryuko wrap her arms around his waist, her cheek pressed against his bare back. He peeked at the girl from over his shoulder, a smile forming on his lips when he noticed that Ryuko was wearing his 'Bad Boy' shirt.

"Is that one your favorite?" Uzu asked with a grin as he set his toothbrush down. He turned around to face Ryuko, wrapping his arms around the girl as he leaned back against the sink.

"You're always wearing my shirts," he noted with an amused grin.

The dark haired girl pursed her lips and rested her chin against his chest as she looked up at him. "You like it when I wear your clothes." She replied with a huff.

Uzu chuckled in response and cupped the back of Ryuko's head as he leaned down and kissed her. "You got that right. You look great in my clothes." He grinned against her lips. He pulled away from her and released her. "Brush your teeth, I'll meet you in bed." Uzu said with a grin as he walked around Ryuko and playfully slapped her bum.

She squeaked in surprise, her hands moving to cover her butt as she sent a light glare at Uzu. The male winked at her before moving to the bedroom, a grin dancing on his lips.

 

\---

_Stealing through night's uncertainties_   
_Love is where they are_

\---

Ryuko laid down beside on the bed, her head resting on his shoulder. She sighed contently, her lips curling into a smile as she snuggled closer to Uzu's side. The male wrapped his arm around Ryuko as he turned toward her. He pulled the girl flush against his body as he kissed her nose, eliciting a soft laugh from her.

She slipped her arms under his, her arms wrapping around his torso as she rested her forehead against his collarbone. Uzu smiled slightly, a shiver moving down his spine as he felt Ryuko intertwine her legs with his, her cold toes pressing against his warm legs.

"Your feet are cold!" He laughed and pulled the covers over them in an effort to keep her warm. She hummed gratefully, scooting closer to Uzu.

"You're so warm, monkey." Ryuko grinned, her eyelids drooping close. 

Uzu smiled softly and leaned down to kiss her forehead. He draped his arm over her waist, his hand slipping under her shirt - his shirt. His fingers found the small of her back and he began to draw lazy circles on her skin. He yawned tiredly, his eyelids fluttering close. "Good night, Ryuko." Uzu murmured sleepily, his cheek resting on top of her head.

Ryuko hummed sleepily, leaning into Uzu's touch. "Good night, Uzu." She whispered as the two of them drifted to sleep.

FIN.


End file.
